The Pritzker School of Medicine, University of Chicago, nominates D.S. DasGupta, M.D., Associate Professor of Medicine, as its candidate for the Preventive Cardiology Academic Award. A program for implementing and continuously strengthening teaching and research in prevenive cardiology is proposed with the following objectives: 1) to design and incorporate preventive cardiology teaching material and topics in the pre-clinical curriculum; 2) to develop three elective courses, one during the sophomore year, one during the senior year and to redesign an existing course in epidemiology for seniors, where intense exposure to preventive cardiology will be offered; 3) to incorporate segments of preventive cardiology into the major clinical clerkships; 4) to enhance postgraduate medical training on preventive cardiology directed towards house staff, fellows and faculty; 5) to cohesively bring together the multidisciplinary talents available in the University in a fashion which will foster education and research in preventive cardiology now and as well in the future, after the termination of the award period. Its benefits besides developing prevention consciousness in existing medical staff and future physicians, will also extend to our patient population who will be offered expert clinical consultations in prevention of heart disease. An evaluation plan will be developed with the help of the Educational Development Unit at Michael Reese Hospital, whose nationally recognized expertise will be utilized to implement educational techniques and research designs in education to assure quality control and effectiveness. The approach to program design and evaluation will follow The Stake curriculum model. Given the paucity of information regarding the effectiveness of such educational curricula and program design, this proposal has the potential to contribute significantly to the field of medical education by developing an innovative evaluation plan. The education of the Awardee Candidate himself is designed and directed in a fashion to develop an experienced faculty member with unusual skills in both clinical management and educational program development. The University's commitment to the program is expressed by signatures from the Dean, the Chairman of the Department of Medicine and the Chief of the section of Cardiology.